Kiss of the Moon
by Pepsi baybee
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have found out each others secret, and they have a relationship now in the story....but will the relationship last for them? Or wil it get shot to the ground? Read to find out
1. What Happened?

::I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the characters in this story, although I would like to:: R&r please, I would like to know if anyone else likes my sick mind! Hehehe...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome- ::yawn. Kagome surprisingly woke up on top of Inuyasha wiht nothing but her bare bottom on that morning. She looked under the covers again and saw that Inuyasha also did not have anything on. To her it was like and answered prayer. Then she pulled the blankets off, wraped them around herself, and ran straight towards the bathroom while slamming the door shut.::  
  
Inuyasha- ::wakes up:: So?  
  
Kagome- ::walks out of the bathroom with just her bra and undierwear on.:: What do you mean, so? I have no idea what your talking about.  
  
Inuyasha- How was I?  
  
Kagome- ::looks puzzeled:: Ummm...Great.  
  
Inuyasha- ::Gets up and puts his pants on, then goes over to Kagome and kisses her on the neck, cheek, and lips:: You too. Lets do it again tonight!  
  
Kagome- ::confused, why didnt she remember anything? She walked around the room then found 7 beers in the trash can. She had probably gotten drunk last night:: What did I happen to say last night Yasha?  
  
Inuyasha- You said that I was Dead Sexy and that you really liked me, then you went into bed and asked me if I wanted to....uhhh...you know.  
  
Kagome nodded, then she ran to the bathroom and searched for something through the medicine cabinent.  
  
Inuyasha- Uhh, what are you doing Kagome?  
  
Kagome- Looking for something...::Finally she found what she was looking for. She held it up::  
  
Inuyasha stared at what she was holding and read out the words, "Pregnency Test".  
  
Inuyasha- You think that that one time will get you pregnant? ::laughs::  
  
Kagome pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. Inuyasha waited on the bed for 10-20 min. when Kagome finnally came out.  
  
Kagome- It was negative, Im not gonna have a baby! YEY! Thank the Lord.  
  
Inuyasha- Dont you have to wait a week for it to make an accurate decission?  
  
Kagome- ::slaps her forehead:: I forgot!  
  
  
  
***That AfterNoon***  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha were walking up the steep mountain, where Inuyashasmelled the closest Jewel Shards. Him and Kagome found a small hutt, and stared at it for a couple seconds when a little lady acme out.  
  
Little Lady- Excuse me...may I help you?  
  
Kagome- ::looked at her and could see 2 shards in her pocket.:: She whispered in Inuyasha's ear "She has 2 in her pocket. What should we say?"  
  
Inuyasha- ::looked at the lady:: Yes, we have been traveling for 3 days straight and we are lost, hungrey, and tired. Will you be so kind and help us out?  
  
Little Lady- Of course, come on in.  
  
Kagome- Thank you ever so much.  
  
Little Lady- My name is Ciara.  
  
Kagome- My name is Kagome, this is my...uhh...Boyfriend, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, then he nodded.  
  
Ciara- ::didnt notice Inuyasha's ears untill then:: What happened to you! ::points at Inuyasha's ears:: Oh my word!  
  
Inuyasha- ::growl::  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha...no, she didnt mean it.  
  
Inuyasha- Yeah, but that hurts...  
  
Ciara- Oh, Im sorry for being so inpolite, I swear I will never do it again.  
  
Kagome- Its alright, he doesnt mind  
  
***End of Chap. 1***  
  
So, how did you like it? I know it was kinda sick but thats how you get people to be attracted to a story, you gotta make it interesting! 


	2. Ciara's House

::How was the first chap? Well it mustuve been good if your reading the 2nd one! Well please R&r! Give me some ideas of what should happen...::  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone :walked into the house and sat at the table for a snack, Ciara passed out macaroni and cheese to both of them::  
  
Kagome- Mmmm...Macaroni & cheese!  
  
Inuyasha- What is Macaroni?  
  
Kagome- Only the best food in the world!  
  
Inuyasha- Oh, then you can have mine. ::pushes his bowl towards Kagome::  
  
Kagome- ::pushes it back:: Your a hungrey boy, now SIT!  
  
Inuyasha's face went flying into the bowl, he lifted his head up, macaroni and cheese driped from his face.  
  
Kagome- Good boy...now eat the rest.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finished the rest of their food in 10 min. Then Ciara gave them more food, it was hotdogs with ketchup, mustard, chilli, jalapeno peppers, and cheese.  
  
Kagome- No thanks. we couldnt eat another bite.  
  
Ciara- Your growing children, you need to eat more, and put a little meat on those bones.  
  
Both of them ate, then they were sent to bed in a room with two beds. Kagome got in one, and Inuyasha, got in the same one with her.  
  
Ciara- ::points to the other bed, telling Inuyasha to go to the other bed::  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of bed with a wicked face on his face. He was about to say that they have sleeped in the same bed before, but he knew that Ciara would be apaulled. So he just kept his mouth shut.  
  
Once Ciara left the room, Inuyasha got up closed the door, and jumped into Kagome's bed, Kagome giggled, and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
***THE NEXT MORNING***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha woke up again just like the day before, she had a big grin on and then kissed Inuyasha on the hand, going all the way up to the top of his arm. Inuyasha woke up and stared at Kagome in amazement. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps comeing towards the door. Inuyasha qiukley got up out of the bed and went into his own that he was supose to sleep in last night. Kagome and Inuyasha pretended [dont even know if thats a real word] that they were asleep. Ciara burst into the room with a tamborines that she clung to make them awake, they covered their ears when hearing this treturus noise.   
  
Ciara- Rise and Shine Sleepy Heads!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha- ::groan::  
  
They both got up covering themselves with the blankets, and got their clothes that Ciara had washed and dried. Kagome got to the bathroom first and changed, then Inuyasha did. They went downstairs and had breakfeast.  
  
Inuyasha- Does she still have the jewels in her pocket?  
  
Kagome glared at Ciara and replied "no"  
  
Inuyasha- Good, she must have them in the clothes she wore yesterday.  
  
Kagome- Ok, you say that you will be right back and say that you have to go to the bathroom. Go upstairs and search for them, and before comeing down, make sure that you flush the toilet so she doesnt suspect something.  
  
Inuyasha- Okay... May I be excused to o to the bathroom?  
  
Ciara- Okay, but hurry, your food will get cold.  
  
On the way up the stairs he murmmered to himself, "Shes just like my mother"  
  
He went into Ciara's room, he checked in the drawers, dirty laundrey, and under the bed.  
  
Inuyasha- This would be so much easier if I could see the Jewel Shards like Kagome can.   
  
He finally found the Shards underneath Ciara's pillow. Hw slipped the shards into his inside pocket, then like Kagome told him, flushed the toilet. He walked back down the stairs and finished his meal.  
  
Inuyasha- Well, would you mind given us some directions to the nearest town? Then we'll be headin off.  
  
Ciara- Well of course, hold on a sec. ::goes into living room drawer and pulls out a pepr with the directions. Then she hands it to Kagome:: Well, Keep in touch. I'll cya later.  
  
Kagome- Okay, We will, Oh, and thanks for everything.  
  
Ciara- No problem, it was a pleasure haveing you, buh bye.  
  
Kagome- Bye  
  
Inuyasha- Bye  
  
***End of Chap. 2***  
  
How was that chap.? Good? Or Bad? R&r, i will putting out the next Chap. Really soon, maybee in 1-3 hours, ttyl, buh bye! 


End file.
